


Kamijo's Castle: Daisuke's Celebrity Crush

by VampireHydeFTW



Series: Kamijo's Castle [13]
Category: Jupiter (Band), Versailles (Band), X JAPAN
Genre: Celebrity Crush, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 10:50:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13246662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: Daisuke has always idolised X Japan's Yoshiki but now the tree had made him gay, his idolisation turned to desperate lust. He wanted Yoshiki, more than he wanted anything else in the world. Sleeping with Yoshiki was his dream, and that perhaps was the problem, for how could a dream ever meet up with reality?





	Kamijo's Castle: Daisuke's Celebrity Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the VKYaoi coomunities January challenge, on Dreamwidth. https://vkyaoi.dreamwidth.org/53306.html Please feel to join if you like.
> 
> Warnings: Drunken consent

“Daisuke, is everything OK?” Rucy asked, as he stood in the drummer’s doorway. Daisuke had taken up a position on the window seat, his hair wet from the shower and loose fitting black tracksuit trousers the only item of clothing he wore. Rucy had never thought he would have found a tracksuit sexy, but the way Daisuke’s lightly toned chest lead his eyes down to the crotch made him think about just how easy it would be slide those trousers to the floor. He pushed the thought aside, as it was obvious Daisuke wasn’t in the mood and waited for the other’s answer.

“I’m fine,” Daisuke answered. He didn’t look fine, he looked stressed, as if he had been worried about something.

“You don’t regret what happened to us, do you?” Rucy worried, taking up position on the other side of the large window seat and waiting for an answer. He’d always been gay and a little promiscuous, so it was easy for him to adjust, Daisuke though had been straight.

“No, not really,” Daisuke said with a shrug, “I’m just struggling to figure out where I fit in this world.”

“What do you mean?” Rucy asked, “We both know how well your cock fits in my ass, that’s a start.” He hadn’t been able to help himself, but seeing Daisuke’s reaction made him regret the words. “Seriously though, talk to me.”

“You like to play doctor, Hizaki loves being in control,” Daisuke listed, “Everyone here has their preferences, their kinks, their niche so to speak. I don’t have anything like that, not really, I just let others fulfil their desires and it’s fun but it’s never what I want.”

“What do you want?” Rucy asked, “You know I’ll be happy to fulfil any need.”

That’s the problem, I don’t know,” Daisuke answered. “My only dream is to sleep with Yoshiki, and Hizaki promised me he’d find a way to make that reality. Only, I don’t even know what I want to do with him. Top, bottom, sweet and romantic or passionate and rough? I just don’t know.” 

“You’re over thinking this,” Rucy scolded, “You’ve been his fan so long, thought about this too much, that now reality will never match your desires. Let it go, see how things go when you meet him.”

“But I want it to be memorable, for both of us!” Daisuke protested, “Like this I’m just another lust filled fan, bending to Yoshiki’s will. He’s slept with fans before, it’s far from unusual for him.”

                “What did you enjoy with women?” Rucy asked, not really wanting to think about such things. “Perhaps you could translate that into gay sex?”

                “Men don’t have breasts, unless they’re really obese, which Yoshiki isn’t. He’s perfect Rucy, you don’t get it, because you don’t have a celebrate crush like I do.” Daisuke complained. Rucy ignored the slight insult, he had plenty of celebrity crushes, and thought over what Daisuke had said. It wasn’t a nice thought, such a beautiful cock between two mounds of jiggling flesh? That was disgusting, why did men ever want to be with women?

                “I’m sure you’ll figure it out, in time,” Rucy promised, leaning over and giving Daisuke a soft kiss. The other moved his lips away, obviously rejecting his advances. Frustrated, Rucy left to find someone a little more willing, leaving Daisuke to figure out things alone.

 

                Daisuke slipped into the party, delighted that he had scored an invite. Sugizo was hosting a party late, having been overseas for Christmas and New Years, and every member of X Japan would be here. They were the kings, he reflected, where as he might have been a rabid fan who had stolen an invite. He got looks as he passed some of the biggest names, they clearly didn’t recognise him at all. His invite was however real enough, though he knew both Kamijo and Hizaki had to persuade the host to invite him.

                Across the room, the king of kings, was sipping champagne out of an ornate glass. He appeared intoxicated already, Daisuke decided, though this didn’t change his resolve. Once he would have never abused someone’s weakness, now sex seemed so natural he could barely comprehend the idea of regret. 

                He approached nervously but remained to one side, listening to Yoshiki talk about his Christmas without the confidence to go up and talk. This was silly, the tree had given him everything he needed to flirt with men, but his fanboy nature had gotten in the way.

                Yoshiki’s trousers were tight, Daisuke noticed, his eyes lingering on the zip. He knew then what he wanted to do to the other, how he would make Yoshiki moan. He downed his glass, and slipped by Yoshiki’s side with seductive grace. His nerves were gone now, he had a plan.

                “Hi, I’m Daisuke, of Jupiter,” He introduced himself, “I’m a drummer like you, I just wanted you to know; I’m your biggest fan.”

                “You’re not the first to make that claim,” Yoshiki responded, but his ego had been stroked and his attention was no longer on his friends.

                “The others are lying,” Daisuke retorted, “Unless perhaps they’re a blood relative, I wouldn’t think I could compete with someone like that.”

                “No, you probably can’t,” Yoshiki agreed, his eyes roaming Daisuke’s body. He loved to sleep with his fans, Daisuke remembered what Hizaki had told him, this was going to be easy. “But you know, I don’t invite all my fans up to my room.”

                “Well then, it’s lucky I’m special,” Daisuke answered, slipping his arm in Yoshiki’s and allowing himself to be lead upstairs. This was Sugizo’s home, but Yoshiki seemed to have made one of the guestrooms his for the night and it was here that he was lead.

                He’d played this fantasy out a million times, how he would lay down and be used, how he would worship the other. Perhaps he would dominate Yoshiki and bring his ego down a peg or two. He’d never thought that he would be violent though, had never pictured himself pushing Yoshiki’s harshly against the bed as the other stared drunkenly up at him. Yet this was what he did, forcing his lips down on the surprised blond without remorse. He was going to be in charge tonight, he’d made the decision the moment his eyes had met Yoshiki’s crotch.

                “Feel how big I am,” Daisuke ordered, pulling Yoshiki’s hand down onto his crotch, “I’m not even hard yet. This cock will split your little ass in two!”

                “This will really grow bigger?” Yoshiki asked, his fingers tracing the outlines of the other’s length. He didn’t seem scared though, if anything the drummer seemed to enjoy being dominated like this.

                “I have no plans on being gentle,” Daisuke warned, “This is your only chance to say no.”

                “There’s condoms and lube in the top drawer,” Yoshiki answered, “Make me ache in the morning, I’m sick of being treated like a delicate flower.”

                “You will ache, I promise you that,” Daisuke answered. He pulled open the drawer, removing the items along with a pair of fluffy handcuffs. He gave Yoshiki a smirk, as he forced the drummer’s arms above his head and secured him to the headboard.

                He stripped Yoshiki forcefully, ripping cloth where necessary until his idol was left naked and vulnerable on the bed. Really Yoshiki should think better before inviting strangers up here so quickly. He was such a slut, but he supposed he couldn’t judge him for that. All his friends were sluts after all.

                He straddled the man again, kissing him almost feverously. He could hardly believe that he was here, with Yoshiki, in a bedroom no less. He supposed he was just a silly little fanboy, his sensibilities leaving him when faced by his idol.

                “Let me see it,” Yoshiki begged, “Your manhood is crying out for air.”

                “I’ll let you see,” Daisuke promised, tossing his clothes to one side and displaying his now erect length for the other drummer’s inspection. Yoshiki liked what he could see, how could he not? Since his initiation his body had become the perfect tool for sex. His ass was wet, should he be dominated, his cock hard and ready but it was his throat that pleased him most. He had no gag reflex and could swallow cocks whole and not worry about breath. “Look, I’ll bring it closer.”

                “Yes, do,” Yoshiki begged, not seeming to mind when the heavy flesh was placed on his cheek. He had no choice to look now, but the drummer didn’t seem to understand that some things were not supposed to be touched. A playful tongue shot out, licking where it could reach, making Daisuke gasp in delight. “You have a magnificent specimen. For a self-proclaimed number one fan, it would be my honour to drink from it.”

                “My cum is destined for your ass,” Daisuke responded, “But have a suck, perhaps you’ll get to taste some pre-cum?”

                Before Yoshiki could answer, he slipped the tip of his cock between eager lips and allowed the blond to please him as he wished. It felt so good, doubled by his pure worship of the man between his legs. He’d found his niche, he realised, not in the acts he enjoyed, but those he enjoyed them with. He liked to play the other’s games, to please them all, but Yoshiki was different. With Yoshiki a dark side of his sexual appetite awoke, one that wanted to use and abuse. What a delight it was that Yoshiki was so willing to oblige.

                “You taste good,” Yoshiki commented, longing in voice as Daisuke pulled away. Surely he could have cum if he allowed this to continue, but that wasn’t what he wanted. Far from it.

                “You naughty man,” Daisuke scolded, “You want more don’t you? I told you, I won’t cum in your mouth. Have you not remembered my promise to rip your ass in two?”

                “I want everything you have to give,” Yoshiki selfishly complained. Ignoring the other’s impossible request, Daisuke coated his cock with lube before sliding two wet fingers into the other’s tight heat. Yoshiki opened up quickly for him, the drummer clearly used to such intrusions. It was for the best, for whilst he had given and received plenty of anal sex over the last few days, he had never once had to prepare anyone. This was something they did to each other for fun, not necessity. His own ass could slide down on Yoshiki’s length right now, without complaint. He was almost tempted to do so.

                Instead he entered Yoshiki, barely giving the drummer time to adjust before picking up a fast place. He wanted to hurt this man, so high above them all. There were A list celebrities and then there was Yoshiki, a man who could dine with emperors and kings. It wasn’t fair that this man he so admired, was so out of his reach. He wanted to torture Yoshiki for being so unavailable to him, for so long. It was shameful to consider that his friends, big names in their own rights, had to bargain to allow him this moment. He would thank them later of course, he wasn’t a spiteful man. Not really.

                Only in this moment he was, and losing his own sanity he bit down into Yoshiki’s neck. Not drawing blood, but making the drummer cry out in pain. That was right, Yoshiki would hurt in the morning. He thrust faster, biting again, his mouth savouring the slightly salty taste.

                “You’re an animal!” Yoshiki exclaimed, but they were words of praise.

                “You’ll ache all over,” Daisuke answered, scaping Yoshiki’s shoulder with his teeth. The faster he moved, the more he bit, until his body sailed over the edge and he was filling the other with his cum. He lay gasping on top of Yoshiki, realising only now that his own chest was coated by Yoshiki’s seed. He’d found his fetish, he realised, shocking himself that it had been so violent. Nervously he glanced at the drummer, who didn’t seem overly concerned. That was right, he was sick of people being gentle, perhaps he had got off on the violence too?

                “I’m all right,” Yoshiki said, perhaps seeing Daisuke’s concern, “I’ll be sore, as you promised, but really you did no permanent damage.”

                “Good, I’d hate to truly scar you,” Daisuke confessed, for a moment feeling kind, only for the dark part of himself to take over once more. “You’re to wait here, with my cum in your ass, as I’m fucked by one of the guests downstairs. Imagine me, pinned to a wall downstairs, know that you won’t be given such pleasure.”

                “You’re too cruel!” Yoshiki protested, as Daisuke helped himself to the butt plug that he had seen earlier with the lube and slid it inside Yoshiki’s body. He was glad the other had been too drunk to insist on condoms, they were pointless for him to wear and would have ruined everything.

                “Perhaps when I come back, I’ll be kinder,” Daisuke suggested, using his belt to secure Yoshiki’s legs together. “Maybe I’ll let you drink my cum, or fill my ass. You decide. If my cum is still inside you when I get back, then I’ll reward you.”

                “Please don’t be long,” Yoshiki begged, he was so pitiful and weak right now, Daisuke worshiped him all the same.

 

                Downstairs Daisuke swept the room for someone to take him, his ass was wet and needy and whilst he could have used Yoshiki’s length, he wanted the drummer to drink from him with no clue who’s cum it was. He spotted Masashi and decided to go for a run on drummers that night.

                “I need a favour,” Daisuke greeted the other, “I need you to be rough with me, take me hard and fast against a wall. Fill me with cum, if possible leaves scratches, or marks that you made me yours.”

                “What happened to buying a man a drink first?” Masashi questioned, glaring at Kamijo who had taken this distraction to make out with a pretty boy on his other side. “Fine, the King of Kink is busy anyway, we can have some fun. Only, aren’t you supposed to be with Yoshiki right now?”

                “It’s part of the game, my kink if you like,” Daisuke answered. “He’s tied up upstairs, he knows what I’m doing, I told him so, he’ll believe me soon enough.”

                “Twisted, I like that,” Masashi said, pulling Daisuke into what was clearly Sugizo’s practise room. His guitar and violin were on one side, with an assortment of other instruments and the walls appeared to have soundproof padding. Without fuss Masashi pushed him against the wall and removed just enough clothes to penetrate him. Daisuke gasped and moaned as he was taken, delighted by the ide of how much cum was going to fill him. Masashi was like him and would fill him well, Yoshiki was going to love this.

 

                “You really did it,” Yoshiki commented, as Daisuke tossed away his clothes. Masashi had scratched him up good, his body red and sore from the abuse. He had promised Masashi that he would happily play whatever games he wanted later, he owed him now, just like he owed Hizaki and Kamijo too. Even Teru, who had helped convince Hizaki to alter him, was owed quite the favour. He was going to be a busy man, but for now he wanted to play his games.

                “I’m not a liar,” Daisuke answered, keeping his ass clenched but feeling cum leaking down his upper thighs. “I brought you a drink.”

                “A drink?” Yoshiki repeated, only understanding as Daisuke knelt over his face and let the cum slowly out. At first Yoshiki licked the leaking cum nervously, but he must have liked what he tasted as his tongue soon found its way in Daisuke’s ass, licking out as much as he could find.

                Moving onto all fours, Daisuke began to play with the butt plug as Yoshiki licked him out. Yoshiki had been good then, perhaps it was time for his reward? Eagerly he wrapped his lips around Yoshiki’s length, sucking desperately and deepthroating the other with ease. Yoshiki was moaning for him now, his cock twitching in his mouth. He was so close, Daisuke realised, sucking harder until cum filled his throat. It was warm and without taste, being as far back in his mouth as it was. He would have liked to taste Yoshiki, perhaps some other time? He certainly wasn’t letting this catch go.

                Quietly he moved away, giving Yoshiki a shy smile as he took in everything he had done. He’d ruined this, hadn’t he? His crimes forming a list in his head: Took advantage of a drunk man, the biting, leaving him while he played with someone else. Yoshiki would never want to see him again, not once he was sober!

                “What’s the matter?” Yoshiki asked, as Daisuke silently released him.

                “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have treated you this way,” Daisuke commented, finally able to look Yoshiki in the eye. His shy fanboy self had returned, horrified by the events that had unfolded.

                “You were very naughty,” Yoshiki agreed. “Now get over my knee for your spanking. Did you not say I could play my games, if I was good?”

                “Yes, yes I did!” Daisuke said, his relief evident in his voice as he got in position. The first slap was hard and painful, the other never letting up with those that followed but he knew he deserved this. He had been bad, and now he was to be punished. Perhaps then Yoshiki would still want him in the morning, when the alcohol and lust had faded away and he truly came to terms over what had been done. Daisuke would dream of the next time, for in the end that was all he was, a hopeless dreamer lost in a celebrity crush.


End file.
